This invention relates to toys, and more particularly, to an electric spinning light device for use as a toy.
For years, children have been fascinated with toys having illuminating features. On certain holidays, such as New Year's Eve and the Fourth of July, celebrating with extremely loud and bright fireworks and other devices is perfectly acceptable. Yet, in many states, the use of pyrotechnics has become prohibited by law.
The present invention, therefore, provides a safe, legal, and inexpensive spinning light toy which, when decorated with a tinsel wrap, produces a sparkling effect upon being whirled about in circular or other motions.